horrible_youtube_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
It's Everyday Bro
"It's Everyday Bro" is a song by YouTuber Jake Paul featuring Team 10. The song is the third most disliked video on YouTube, only behind YouTube Rewind 2018 and Justin Bieber's Baby. Lyrics Jake Paul Ya Y'all can't handle this Y'all don't know what's about to happen baby Team 10 Los Angeles, Cali boy But I'm from Ohio though, white boy 1: Jake Paul It's everyday bro, with the Disney Channel flow 5 mill on YouTube in 6 months, never done before Passed all the competition man, PewDiePie is next Man I'm poppin' all these checks, got a brand new Rolex And I met a Lambo too and I'm coming with the crew This is Team 10, bitch, who the hell are flippin' you? And you know I kick them out if they ain't with the crew Yeah, I'm talking about you, you beggin' for attention Talking shit on Twitter too but you still hit my phone last night It was 4:52 and I got the text to prove And all the recordings too, don't make me tell them the truth And I just dropped some new merch and it's selling like a god, church Ohio's where I'm from, we chew 'em like it's gum We shooting with a gun, the tattoo just for fun I Usain Bolt and run, catch me at game one I cannot be outdone, Jake Paul is number one Jake Paul It's everyday bro It's everyday bro It's everyday bro I said it is everyday bro! 2: Nick Crompton You know it's Nick Crompton and my collar stay poppin' Yes, I can rap and no, I am not from Compton England is my city And if it weren't for Team 10, then the US would be shitty I'll pass it to Chance 'cause you know he stay litty 3: Chance Sutton Two months ago you didn't know my name And now you want my fame? Bitch I'm blowin' up I'm only going up, now I'm going off, I'm never fallin' off Like Mag, who? Digi who? Who are you? All these beefs I just ran through, hit a milli in a month Where were you? Hatin' on me back in West Fake Think you need to get your shit straight Jakey brought me to the top, now we're really poppin' off Number 1 and number 4, that's why these fans all at our door It's lonely at the top so we all going We left Ohio, now the trio is all rollin' It's Team 10, bitch We back again, always first, never last We the future, we'll see you in the past Jake Paul It's everyday bro It's everyday bro It's everyday bro I said it is everyday bro! 4: Martinez Twins Hold on, hold on, hold on Can we switch the language? We 'bout to hit it Sí, lo único que quiero es dinero (Yes, all I want is money) Trabajando en YouTube todo el día entero (Working on YouTube all day long) Viviendo en U.S.A, el sueño de cualquiera (Living in U.S.A, anyone's dream) Enviando dólares a mi familia entera (Sending dollars to my whole family) Tenemos una persona por encima (We have one person above) Se llama Donald Trump y está en la cima (His name is Donald Trump and he's on top) Desde aquí te cantamos - can I get my VISA? (From here we sing to you - can I get my VISA?) Martinez Twins, representando España (Martinez Twins, representing Spain) Desde la pobreza a la fama (From poverty to fame) Jake Paul It's everyday bro It's everyday bro It's everyday bro I said it is everyday bro! 5: Tessa Brooks Yo, it's Tessa Brooks The competition shook These guys up on me I got 'em with the hook Lemme educate ya' And I ain't talking book Panera is your home? So, stop calling my phone I'm flyin' like a drone They buying like a loan Yeah, I smell good Is that your boy's cologne? 6: Jake Paul Is that your boy's cologne? Started balling' Quicken Loans Now I'm in my flippin' zone Yes, they all copy me But, that's some shitty clones Stay in all designer clothes And they ask me what I make I said is 10 with six zeros Always plug, merch link in bio And I will see you tomorrow 'cause It's everyday bro Peace Why It Sucks #Terrible lyrics. #Jake Paul and his friends can NOT rap. #The lyrics are douchy and annoying. #England is not a city...at least, not in Britain. Videos Category:Jake Paul songs Category:Paul Brothers songs Category:Team 10 songs Category:Pop songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap songs Category:2010s Category:Songs